


Если ты уйдешь, то все будет бессмысленно

by Shagero_Alled



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, ООС., насилие, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagero_Alled/pseuds/Shagero_Alled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро думал что встретит новый год в тишине, но ошибся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если ты уйдешь, то все будет бессмысленно

Мукуро отсчитывал этажи, поднимаясь в свою квартиру на окраине Токио. Иллюзия укрывала его от любопытных взглядов жильцов.  
– Жалко, я так любил этот плащ, – вздохнул Мукуро с сожалением, осматривая порванную и пропитанную чужой кровью тряпку. – Придется покупать новый.  
Он вытащил ключи из одного из карманов. Дверь мягко и со щелчком открылась, впуская в темноту квартиры коридорный свет и хозяина. Мукуро закрыл за собой дверь, поставил небольшой кейс на пол рядом, нащупал на стене переключатель и включил свет. Квартира встретила его привычным беспорядком и молчанием.  
– Настал бы конец света, если бы господин хороший встречал меня тут. Хибари никогда здесь не был, хоть я и отдал ему ключ, – грустно усмехнулся Мукуро, стягивая с себя сапоги. – Черт, подошва отошла.  
Он кинул испорченный плащ на пол там, где стоял, туда же полетели порванные джинсы и промокшая от чужой крови рубашка. Мукуро прихватил с собой кейс и отправился в ванную, включил воду, шрамы, оставленные Джагером пять лет назад в битве представителей, ныли. Они всегда болели, когда погода резко менялась, терзали и ныли, как и правый глаз, над которым славно поработали Эстранео. Иногда боль, казалось, разрезала его глаз, иногда желание выдавить глаз брало верх на несколько мгновений, но Мукуро всегда останавливался в последний момент: глаз был слишком ценнен. Иногда он размышлял: со временем боль притупилась или он к ней привык? С нарастающей силой она возвращалась редко, только в сильную грозу. С болью возвращались и кошмары о времени, когда он был подопытным, о времени, что он провел в Вендикаре. В последний раз рецидив был в начале этого года: проснувшись посреди ночи, Хибари смотрел, как он корчится от боли и кричит, зажимая себе глаз рукой. Он впервые видел, как Мукуро мучают боли.  
Мукуро всмотрелся в свое устало отражение, смыл засохшую кровь и сажу с лица и, распустив волосы, забрался в набирающуюся ванну. Теплая вода расслабляла, смывая кровь, успокаивала ноющую боль от старых шрамов. Царапины и порезы неприятно щипало в горячей воде, однако Мукуро не обращал на них внимания, зная, что они покроются коркой и быстро затянутся. Смыв с волос, пену Мукуро ополоснулся и выбрался из ванной, заворачиваясь в любимый фиолетовый халат. Скрутил волосы в жгут, выжимая воду, промокнул их полотенцем и вышел из ванной комнаты, забрав кейс. Его вновь привлек вид ночного Токио из окна: за пять лет город не потерял своего очарования, хотя временами Мукуро казалось, что он живет в большой помойке.  
Он поставил кейс на журнальном столике перед диваном, сходил на кухню за вином. Он поставил перед собой бутылку и бокал, опустился на диван, откидываясь на мягкую спинку. Последний месяц был тяжелым и выматывающим: он, наконец, закончил свое задание, на котором пропадал последние три месяца и передал все, что узнал, Гокудере. За диском с расчетами нового оружия, прототип которого украли из лаборатории Верде, должен был прийти Хибари. Если бы это не было просьбой Верде, то Мукуро не пошевелил бы и пальцем, чтобы достать диск. Да, он был частью Вонголы, но он все еще ненавидел мафию, как и много лет назад. С тех пор мало что изменилось в этом отношении.  
Временами он выполнял некоторые заказы Верде, доставая информацию. Он начинал подумывать о том, чтобы отделиться от Вонголы, уйти с поста Хранителя, его девочка, его Хром, вполне справлялась с этой повинностью. Хром повзрослела с первой их встречи: она уже не та слабая девочка, которую он спас после аварии, она сможет жить независимо от него, создав свою собственную иллюзию жизни.  
– И чем я занимаюсь в канун нового года? – спросил сам у себя Мукуро, безразлично разглядывая потолок. Его банда была сейчас в Италии, Фран очень хотел пойти на новогодний карнавал. Хром осталась в Японии праздновать Новый год в женской компании с Кьоко и Хару. Савада с приближенными должен был улететь в Италию на прием к Девятому Вонголе.  
– Я соскучился по своему господину, – признался себе Мукуро, задумчиво вздыхая. Хибари сейчас должен был быть в Италии вместе с Савадой – если информация, которую он достал, была верна и точна, так что к нему он явится через пару дней или свяжется, и они договорятся о месте встрече. Но Мукуро не хотел никуда выходить, ему хотелось отдохнуть от суеты прошедших дней и насладиться тишиной, пока в Японию не прибудет банда – а с ними о тишине и покое можно будет смело забыть.  
Тишину нарушил раздавшийся скрип открывающейся двери. Мукуро прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в шаги за дверью: Хибари Кёя. В последние годы ему надоело быть правым.  
– Не раскидывай вещи где попало, – упрекнул его вошедший в квартиру Хибари.  
– Это моя квартира, где хочу, там и бросаю, – довольно отозвался Мукуро, открывая вино и наливая его в бокал. Хибари хмуро смерил его взглядом. – Я в порядке, это не моя кровь.  
– Не повезло кому–то, – Хибари прошел и сел рядом.  
– Кейс на столе, там все, что нужно, – ответил на незаданный вопрос Мукуро. – Будешь пить или откажешься, сославшись на то, что за рулем?  
– Буду, – кивнул Хибари.  
– Бокал для моего господина, Мукуро, как шут, склонил голову и протянул бокал. – А для себя мне придется принести еще один. Ты решил разнообразить наше партнерство? Или Вонголе стыдно, что ей пришлось возвращать свое имущество чужими руками?  
Он встал, когда из пальцев взяли бокал, потянулся и вышел на кухню.  
– Я останусь у тебя на пару дней, – хмыкнул Хибари. – Проведу здесь выходные, послушаю шумный Токио. Уеду, когда вернутся твои бандиты.  
– Оу, – Мукуро вернулся в комнату и сел на диван, взял бутылку и закинул ноги на журнальный столик, чуть сдвинув в сторону кейс. – За что выпьем?  
– Какие варианты есть? – спросил Хибари, болтая вино в бокале. Мукуро налил себе, отставив бутылку.  
– Дай подумать, – Мукуро всмотрелся в вино в бокале, задумался напоказ. – За Новый Год. За нашу встречу. За полезное партнерство, – перечислял он. – Ах, да! Можно еще за последний мой год в качестве Хранителя Тумана Вонголы.  
– О? – Хибари приподнял бровь, помолчав, спросил: – Ты уверен?  
– На счет чего? – Мукуро склонил голову набок, почти приторно улыбаясь.  
– Последнего, – холодно сказал Хибари. Мукуро видел, как побелели пальцы на ножке бокала.  
– А, ты об этом – наиграно обрадовался Мукуро. – Я решил заняться своими делами: захватить тело Савады, уничтожить мафию изнутри… Моя Хром стала взрослой девочкой и вполне может справляться без меня, – Мукуро отвернулся к окну, рассматривая яркие огоньки. – Меня более ничего не держит в Вонголе.  
– А ты ничего не забыл? Мы не все уладили между собой, – Мукуро видел, как в его глазах просыпалась злость.  
– Ты о своем реванше? – Мукуро веселило, как Хибари злится, как он держит себя в узде и не дает волю чувствам. – Господин все еще не оставил этой затеи?  
– Это не твое дело, – холодно ответил Хибари. Он поставил бокал на столик и сел ровно. Мукуро устало и с интересом наблюдал за ним.  
– Мое, потому что это касается меня, – напомнил ему Мукуро, отпивая из своего бокала. Они сидели молча. – И? Если это все, то я спать.  
– Никуда ты не пойдешь, – Хибари дернул его за локоть, заставляя сесть обратно, когда Мукуро встал, из-за чего он разлил свое вино.  
– Хибари, ты в курсе, что это был мой любимый диван? – спросил Мукуро, расстроено наблюдая, как по обивке дивана расползается красное пятно. – Чистка будет стоить очень дорого.  
– Мне плевать, – чуть зло отозвался Хибари, он не собирался отпускать его, крепко держа.  
– Отпусти, иначе синяки останутся, – Мукуро не собирался вырываться, усталость немного отступившая после ванны, снова вернулась.  
– С каких пор тебя начали волновать синяки? – зло усмехнулся Хибари.  
– С тех самых, как связался с тобой, – устало ответил Мукуро. – Отпусти.  
Хибари резко рванул его за руку, усаживая перед собой на столик, сметая бокалы, бутылку и кейс на пол.  
– Мне больно, – поморщился Мукуро, он не пытался встать или вырваться.  
– Ты раздражаешь, – ответил Хибари.  
– Почему ты злишься? Тебя так задела новость о моем уходе? – устало улыбнулся Мукуро, не сводя с Хибари взгляда. Он протянул руку и погладил его по щеке – Хибари прикрыл глаза на мгновение, будто бы успокаиваясь. – Ты всегда можешь прийти в гости и мы развлечемся...  
– Сколько можно повторять: ты никуда не пойдешь, – Хибари держал его крепко, сжимая запястье до синяков. – Ненавижу иллюзионистов.  
– Тогда убеди меня остаться там, где я не хочу быть, Хибари Кёя – предложил ему Мукуро.  
Хибари влепил ему пощечину так резко, что Мукуро не сразу понял, что произошло: боль оглушила и расползлась по щеке огнем. Мукуро выдохнул и схватился за щеку: злить Хибари всегда было в удовольствие. Обычно потом ссора переходила в горизонтальную поверхность, где они оба получали свою порцию удовольствия. Мукуро и сейчас был бы не против того, чтобы Хибари снял с него халат и не дал уснуть до утра. Чтобы Хибари был таким, каким видел его только он и наедине.  
– Почему ты всегда целишься в лицо? – спросил Мукуро, дотронувшись до саднящей губы и рассматривая на пальцах кровь. – Или тебя возбуждает вид моей крови?  
Хибари отстранился и выхватил тонфа, не раздумывая направился к стенке. Мукуро успел накрыть их иллюзией прежде, чем Хибари разнес стеллаж со стоящим там сервизом.  
– Может, хватит громить мою квартиру? Мне она нравится, – Мукуро, потирая ушибленный локоть, наблюдая за Хибари. – Не боишься, что соседи полицию вызовут?  
– Ты уже накрыл нас иллюзией, никто ничего не услышит, – бросил ему Хибари.  
– Как ты хорошо меня знаешь, – рассмеялся Мукуро, когда его резко подняли на ноги.  
– Лучше, чем мне того хочется, – Хибари оттолкнул подошедшего к нему Мукуро со всей силы – тот оступился, запутался в собственных ногах и упал, ударившись затылком об угол столика. Мир вдруг померк.  
Мукуро очнулся от тупой боли в затылке: свет неприятно резал глаза, ноги ныли. Хибари сидел рядом с ним на кровати, полоща что-то в тазу на прикроватном столике, о чем–то бурчал телевизор. Он почувствовал, что у него на голове лежит что-то прохладное, нащупал рукой полотенце. Завтра настанет конец света, подумал он, морщась и натягивая полотенце на глаза, господин хороший снизошел до того, что оказывает мне первую помощь.  
– Охуительно встретил новый год, – отозвался Мукуро, окончательно приходя в себя, когда перед глазами перестали плясать светлые пятна и он смог рассмотреть циферблат настенных часов: стрелка перевалила за полночь. Кажется, сегодня его обломали с сексом. Он посмотрел на спину склонившегося над его ногами сосредоточенного Хибари: боль жгла ступни, а звон стекляшек неприятно резал уши. Почему–то Мукуро стало смешно – и он засмеялся, не сдерживаясь, в голос.  
– Что смешного? – Хибари повернулся и устало посмотрел на него.  
– Непривычно тебя видеть таким, – Мукуро замолчал, подбирая слова. – Заботливым, что ли.  
– Заткнись. Просто помолчи или я тебе сломаю ступню, – пообещал ему Хибари, вытаскивая последний осколок пинцетом. Ранки неприятно запульсировали, когда Хибари обработал их перекисью водорода.  
– Ты не любишь ломать, – Мукуро приподнялся на локтях и внимательно наблюдал за точными и слаженными движениями Хибари, пока он заматывал бинт вокруг ступней.  
– Может.  
– Я знаю это, – Мукуро скривился, когда Хибари зло дернул его за лодыжку, подтаскивая ближе к себе, из-за этого полы халата разошлись сильнее, оголяя кожу – Мукуро даже не потянулся запахнуть полы обратно. Хибари обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза: устало и зло.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – честно сказал Хибари.  
– Я тебя тоже, – кивнул Мукуро.  
– Ты бесишь и выводишь меня из себя, все портишь, не следуешь нашим планам, – Хибари, по мнению Мукуро, был сегодня чересчур разговорчив. – Ты иногда чудом остаешься жив!  
– Я импровизирую, – вежливо поправил его Мукуро.  
– Я ненавижу тебя с первой нашей встречи, ты видел меня слабым, – Хибари вскочил с кровати и ходил теперь по комнате.  
– Ты делаешь меня слабым, так что мы квиты, – заметил в ответ Мукуро.  
– Я бешусь всякий раз, когда ловлю себя на мысли, что мы слажено работаем в паре. Ты болтаешь и выводишь меня из себя, пока мы добираемся или ждем, но когда доходит до дела, ты исполняешь свои обязанности безупречно. Не смей мне говорить, что уходишь из Вонголы так. Тебя никто не отпустит, – закончил Хибари.  
– Ты сейчас похож на зверя, – восхитился Мукуро. – Так же мечешься, – Хибари напряженно замер напротив кровати, Мукуро вновь рассмеялся. – А я все еще ненавижу мафию. Она сделала меня таким, какой я теперь есть.  
– А ты сделал меня таким, какой теперь есть я. Если ты уйдешь, то все будет бессмысленно.  
– Бессмысленно? – переспросил Мукуро, ступни вновь неприятно заныли. Он помнил то десятилетнее будущее, которое было с Бьякураном. Помнил и Хибари. Они потом долго не сталкивались, а когда столкнулись, то Хибари предупредил, чтобы он не смел умирать от чужих рук.  
– Да, бессмысленно, – повторил Хибари.  
– Хорошо, я подожду еще несколько лет. Хоть моя милая Хром и сильная девочка, но вот ты – другое дело. Ты впервые о чем–то меня просишь – и я не могу не откликнуться. Но когда придет время, то я уйду, и никто не сможет меня остановить. Будешь ты со мной или против – решать тебе.  
– Когда придет время, ты узнаешь, – кивнул Хибари, обдумывая сказанное.  
– Звучит так, будто ты обдумываешь предложение руки и сердца, – развеселился Мукуро.  
Хибари вдруг весело усмехнулся ему в ответ и пошарил рукой в кармане брюк, достав оттуда небольшую фиолетовую коробочку.  
– Сядь и прикрой глаза, – приказал Хибари.  
– Неужели ты решил сделать мне предложение? – ободрился Мукуро, прикрыв глаза и садясь. Он любил сюрпризы, подготовленные Хибари, потому что иррационально доверял ему. Метал приятно обдал холодом средний палец, цепь звякнула и обхватила запястье. – Теперь можно?  
– Да, – разрешил Хибари.  
– Я все же угадал? – спросил Мукуро, с интересом рассматривая кольцо, соединенное с браслетом цепочкой*.  
– Не совсем, – пожал плечами Хибари.  
– Ты раньше не дарил мне что–то подобное, – заметил Мукуро, рассматривая гравировку на кольце, надпись на котором была выполнена иероглифами: с одной стороны «ненависть» – три тяжелых иероглифа, а с другой «любовь» – еще один камень на его руке.  
– Это знак того, что ты мой, – тихо сказал Хибари. – Пока она на тебе – это уговор того, что ты принадлежишь мне.  
– Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно? Что получаю я? – теперь Мукуро смотрел на свой подарок иначе.  
– Ты сделаешь мне ответный жест, если тебе нужны будут гарантии прочнее, чем цепь, – рассудил Хибари, садясь напротив. – Согласен?  
– Да, – кивнул Мукуро, позволяя себя поцеловать. Разбитая губа саднила, но Мукуро решил обращать на нее внимание. Поцелуй с кровью казался именно тем, чего так долго не хватало. Он прикрыл глаза и подумал: «Не давай мне в тебе усомниться»

**Author's Note:**

> * Слейв–браслет


End file.
